


Drugged Cuddles

by StarSparkle2403



Series: Leverage Fantasy 'Verse [1]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Canon Compliant, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eliot and Quinn are Wolves, Favors, Kinda, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 14:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSparkle2403/pseuds/StarSparkle2403
Summary: “You think I could cash in that favor?”





	Drugged Cuddles

Eliot was relaxing at home after a job when he heard a knock on his door. 

_“Who the hell is that?”_ he wondered. Parker would have just broke in, and he had given Hardison an extra key for safekeeping, so it couldn’t be either of them.

He set his beer on the coffee table and went to the door, bracing himself for a fight. It wouldn’t be the first time one of his enemies had found out where he lived and decided to get rid of him, after all.

Pulling open the door, he shifted into his fighting stance, but still almost got knocked over. Not by a person ramming into him, but because of who was there. And the fact that they looked like death warmed over.

“You think I could cash in that favor?”

***

After patching up the other man, Eliot offered him one of the morphine pills he had stashed away.

“I’m fine,” Quinn said, casually leaning back on the couch. Or trying to, at least. Halfway through, he winced and sat back up.

Eliot knew that it took a lot for Quinn to show any sign that he was hurt, so that wince told him a lot. “You have two cracked ribs, a broken wrist, and bullet holes in your thigh. You’re going to take one if I have to force it down your throat,” he said, putting the pill in Quinn’s hand.

Quinn glared at him, but swallowed it dry before taking a drink from the glass Eliot handed him.

“Just so you know,” he said with a glint in his eye, making Eliot a bit nervous.

 _“Oh god,”_ Eliot thought. _“Is he going to tell me that whoever did this followed him here? I can’t have that. I just redid the kitchen.”_

“I get a bit… cuddly when I’m on painkillers.”

Eliot’s eyebrows went up. “That’s all? I thought you were going to say something worse. I can deal with cuddly.”

***

Maybe he couldn’t.

If it was anyone else, maybe Eliot would have been okay, but this was Quinn.

He had impressed Eliot the first time they met, and that was hard to do. No one had been able to knock him on his ass before, and it was surprisingly attractive. It hadn’t helped that Quinn was ridiculously handsome, too.

When they had needed help to take down Dubenich and Latimer and he went to get Quinn, he hadn’t expected to feel a surge of protectiveness when he found him handcuffed with gunmen surrounding him. The gunmen were ameteur at best, but that didn’t stop him from wanting to tear them apart.

Quinn’s dry humor was a welcome surprise and his willingness to kill Dubenich was just icing on the cake.

Even with all of that, Eliot might have been able to handle the cuddling.

He just wasn’t expecting Quinn’s scent suppressants to wear off just an hour in.

Now he was stuck with a lapful of warm, happy wolf.

***

Quinn had his legs thrown across Eliot’s lap and was holding his arm between both of his own. He was resting his forehead against Eliot’s shoulder and occasionally rubbed his cheek against it.

Eliot was sitting stock still, trying not to breath through his nose. He could feel his face going red and he refused to look anywhere near the other man.

As the smell of gunpowder and apples drifted past his nose, the only thing going through Eliot’s mind was, _“Don’t let it get to you, don’t let it get to you, don’t let it get to you…”_

Just then, Quinn curled closer and his scent hit Eliot full on.

 _“Damn it,”_ Eliot thought, pushing him away. Quinn grunted and stared up at Eliot in affront, eyes hazy with the pain meds. Eliot stood up and scooped Quinn into his arms. He carried him to the bedroom and laid him down, then shoved a pillow into his arms and covered him up. _“There,”_ he thought. _“Now there’s not as big a chance that I’ll do something I’ll regret.”_

He was halfway to the kitchen when he realised. _“Shit. He’s in my bed.”_


End file.
